


Was Into Me

by orphan_account



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carlos doesn’t tell Lince about a really important detail and it causes a series of not so good events.





	Was Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill from tumblr:  
> My muse is jealous over someone else showing interest in yours.

Green walked into the dining cart and froze. At one of the tables was Carlos, Francis...

And Lince. 

Green bit his lip and took a breath. 

“Green, you’re just in time! Come on and have cookies with us, we were just talking-“ Francis started to say, offering the DJ a chocolate chip cookie. Green walked past him. 

“No thanks” he merely said, ignoring the way Lince was looking at Carlos. Green walked into the kitchen and looked around, moving past Arnoldo. 

“Patrick, what have I told you about coming into MY kitchen-“ Arnoldo started to scold the boy but stopped as soon as Green broke one of the wooden spoons in half. 

“PATRICK!” Arnoldo yelled. Green looked down and dropped the halves. 

“I’ll buy you a new one” he mumbled as he gripped the counter and huffed, trying to calm himself down. The last thing he needed was to destroy the kitchen. 

“Patrick, is something wrong?” Arnoldo asked. He knew the boy well enough to know when something was up. Green looked over at him. 

“No, no, I’m fine. Sorry about the spoon” Green said, starting to leave the kitchen. 

“No, get back here. Tell me what is wrong” Arnoldo said in a warning tone. Green looked to the door and huffed, sitting on the stool Arnoldo pulled up for him. 

“I just- I don’t like the way Lince looks at Carlos” Green admitted, looking away. Arnoldo put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, Carlos loves you, yes?” Arnoldo asked him. Green nodded. 

“Then you have nothing to worry about. What Lince thinks isn’t going to change how Carlos feels about you. Give him a chance, hm. Francis didn’t like him at first either. He is a nice young man and he deserves to at least get a chance at you being his friend” Arnoldo instructed the boy. Green groaned. 

“I hate when you’re right” Green said. Francis walked in through the doors and went to the fridge. Green got off the stool and fixed his flannel. No time like the present. 

Green walked through the door and his heart dropped. 

Lince and Carlos were kissing. Carlos pushed the boy off and before anyone could say anything, Green had tackled Lince to the ground. 

“Patrick!” Carlos yelled, running to the two boys fighting on the floor. It took a few moments for Carlos to pick Green up and throw the boy over his shoulder. Green struggled against the hold. 

“Let go of me!” Green yelled, pounding on Carlos’ back. Lince stood up and wiped the blood from his nose. 

“What the hell!?” He yelled. Francis ran out and froze. This was not good. 

“Let go of me!” Green growled. 

“I’m in a relationship, Lince” Carlos said, struggling to hold Patrick. When did the boy get so heavy?

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Lince asked angrily, taking the napkins Francis offered him. 

“I thought- Patrick. Stop. Struggling!”Carlos yelled, losing his breath. 

“Lince, you might want to leave while Carlos can still hold Patrick” Francis suggested. The scrawny boy nodded and left quickly, he did feel bad for all of this. 

Carlos put Patrick down and tried to hold him by his shoulders. 

“No, nonono, I’m not doing this. Not anymore” Green yelled, starting to walk out. Carlos grabbed his arm but the boy jerked it away. 

“We over Carlos” Patrick growled. Carlos took a step back. 

“Patrick, I didn’t think-“ Carlos started. 

“What? You didn’t think I would find out? I say the way he looked at you Carlos, I’m not that much of a dumbass” Green said. Francis adjusted his vest, he didn’t know what to think or say. 

“Patrick, please-“ Carlos started but Patrick started to laugh. 

“I should’ve known. It was too good to be true. Right when I was finally coming to terms with myself, I should’ve known” Patrick said, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Patrick, you’re-“ Carlos went to grab him again but Patrick backed away. 

“Not tall and scrawny. I’m aware. I’m the exact opposite. I am well aware of what I am Carlos. We. Are. Done” Patrick said, tears starting to roll down his face. He left the dining cart. 

“I didn’t think he was into me. I honestly didn’t know” Carlos whispered, sitting down at the table and grabbing a cookie. Francis frowned. He needed to fix this. 

 

Francis walked into the DJ’s room to find his favorite chair in pieces on the ground. Francis noticed shirts that were now torn apart, and his desk was a complete wreck. Francis looked up to the top bunk, where he heard quiet sobs. 

“Green” Francis said gently. The waiter received no response. 

“Green Bean” Francis tried. He still received no response. Francis noticed Lince walk in quietly. 

“Patrick Greenfeld?” Lince said. Patrick sat up and wiped his red, puffy eyes. 

“What?” He asked tiredly. He didn’t sound angry. He sounded downright sad. 

“I’m really sorry about the whole-“ Lince started awkwardly but was cut off by Patrick jumping down from his bunk. 

“Don’t. It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know. I’m sorry for jumping you and punching you in the face” Patrick apologized. Lince smiled. 

“It’s alright. You were angry and hurt” Lince said. The two shook hands. Francis couldn’t help but smile. 

“Patrick, he really didn’t mean it. He didn’t realize Lince liked him” Francis explained. Patrick shook his head. 

“I really want to believe that” Green said,starting to clean up his desk. 

“I think it’s true Patrick. Carlos was really surprised that I kissed him and he was the one to push me off” Lince explained. Patrick stopped. 

“I guess I have to go talk to him” Green said quietly. 

“It sounds like it Green Bean” Francis said. Green took a breath and started walking to the dining cart. 

 

Green sat down next to Carlos. 

“I’m sorry, I should’ve let you talk. Francis told me what you said and Lince backed him up so” Green explained. Carlos pulled him into a kiss. 

“I’m so sorry Patrick, I swear I didn’t know he was into me. I thought he was just being friendly” Carlos said. Patrick held the drummer’s hand. 

“It would he you to he oblivious to someone making goggly eyes at you” Green laughed. Carlos gave him that toothy grin, making the boy laugh as he leaned into Carlos. 


End file.
